


i pray that the water will drown out the din

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, I couldn't find a way to make this one fluffy, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Her family and friends are dead, she’s fighting in a war, she has to make difficult decisions every day. And Pidge looks so much like an old handmaiden of hers, a beautiful Altean with a soft smile and soothing singing voice. A girl with which she shared a single, sweet moment, before her life shattered.





	i pray that the water will drown out the din

Allura walks down the halls of the Castle of Lions, the dim lights making it hard for her to see further than her arm. But it is no matter. 

 

She keeps finding herself in the same place, in the room where the crystal full of her father’s memories once rested. Despite knowing that she had to destroy it, she can’t help but miss it. Miss being able to seek out her father’s wisdom for matters relating to Voltron. 

 

Although, at times like this, she can’t help but think about the short, snappy tech genius that she finds herself seeking out more and more. Instead of finding Coran, the designated royal advisor, she finds herself asking Pidge for advice over upgrades. 

 

It’s only right, she reasons. She came up with the cloaking device, and the Olkari constantly give her advice and ideas. She’s one of the best to ask.

 

And yet she finds herself looking for Pidge over trivial matters. Asking her about Earth culture and slang and references that Lance makes. Things that she could ask anyone else. But she finds herself craving the other girl’s company. 

 

At first she assumed it was because they’re both girls, but lately she’s realised it might be something else. And yet she feels… lost.

 

Her family and friends are dead, she’s fighting in a war, she has to make difficult decisions every day. And Pidge looks so much like an old handmaiden of hers, a beautiful Altean with a soft smile and soothing singing voice. A girl with which she shared a single, sweet moment, before her life shattered.

 

She cares for Pidge, but it’s unfair to compare her to a past love, she knows. But Pidge doesn’t have to know what Allura does or does not feel. 

 

And she won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
